Surprising Connections!
by lynsay
Summary: Roman & Emery, Taylor & Drake will be mentioned along with various other characters from the show my main focus will be Teri & Grayson. I know that these characters really hated each other's races but you know what they say there's a thin line between love & hate. I'm ignoring a few things from the show on purpose. For example, no invasions but Taylor is pregnant by Drake.


Chapter 1: Loose Ends

Grayson had been shot as the suvac went off. It didn't kill all the humans off like the Atrians thought it would. It merely paralyzed them and knocked them unconscious for the moment at least. No one was sure if Grayson would survive his gunshot wound. It would be touch and go for awhile but he would pull through. His parents were notified of his condition and they were concerned but they wanted revenge more than anything.

Meanwhile across town; Taylor was scared to death, while she felt fine, she couldn't feel the baby move. She was scared something was wrong with the baby. At first she wasn't sure how she felt about the baby but now she realized she loved the baby. She loved it more than she ever loved anyone or anything in her life, she didn't want to live if she lost the baby. She kept thinking about Drake and she hoped he was ok.

After the attack things didn't improve, if anything the attack set the Atrians back a few years. Now the humans didn't want to trust them anymore. Roman tried to explain everything but it seemed that neither side wanted to hear the truth. Of course he left out Teri's involvement in the whole incident. Zoey was killed in the aftermath but no one was sure who did it. Most assumed that it was Drake that took her out because he knew that Taylor would never be safe until Zoey was dead.

Help did arrive in time to save Taylor's life but the baby was in jeopardy. When she finally made it to the hospital, they put her in icu and she kept asking for Drake. Of course he was still MIA. He didn't hear anything about Taylor's accident as he was busy dealing with Roman and the fallout from the suvac explosion. Most of the humans that were in close proximity to the explosion were still unconscious for the moment. Grayson was still fighting for his life.

Finally after the smoke settled and Drake could draw a breath, he made it to the hospital to find out if Grayson would make it through. He only went because he didn't want anyone to blame them for Grayson being shot. That's when he heard Taylor's name being mentioned by a doctor and a nurse.

"Doctor, I'm not sure what her last name is but her first name is Taylor, she's 18 years old, and pregnant."

"Yes, I know and we originally thought the baby was in distress but it looks like both are going to pull through. She keeps asking for someone named Drake, do you know who she's talking about?"

"No, I'm afraid that I have no idea, maybe it's the baby's father."

"Hopefully she wakes up soon so I can be sure that the baby and mother will both be fine."

Drake interrupted them, "Excuse me but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I'm Drake and I am the father to Taylor's baby too. Can I see her?"

"Thank God, I was beginning to think that this girl belonged to no one but I'm glad I was wrong for once. Wait a minute, Taylor is human and your not, that means the baby will be an abomination. I can't help her anymore, you have to move her somewhere else or get another doctor."

Drake was taken back by this doctor's attitude about treating Taylor and their baby. He immediately took off to go see her, he hoped that she was awake at least enough to be moved. Honestly he didn't know where or who would treat her. His people would react in the same manner that the doctor did if not worse. After he saw Taylor, he decided to call Gloria, he hoped that she could help them.

No doctor in the whole hospital would treat Taylor after they found out about the father of her baby. Unfortunately bad news travels fast and it wasn't long before everyone in town knew about the halfbreed or abomination as people were calling it. Drake wanted to punch someone so badly that he could taste it. Finally since all the doctors refused to treat her, they suggested that Drake find other accommodations for Taylor.

"She's not even awake yet, please let her stay until she wakes up?"

"You've got another hour and then I want her moved, I don't care where, we need the room."

"Fine, I'm just waiting for a friend to get here."

Gloria came in record time too.

"Drake, I'm so sorry this happened. Do you know if she's going to be ok?"

"I'm not sure but we need to move her somewhere else soon. Do you know where we could take her?"

"Why did the doctors say her and the baby are well enough to be moved?"

"No, but they refused to treat them on the account of me being the father."

"I was afraid that this would happen, if the truth came out. It'll be ok, I have a place we can take her."

"Will they be safe there?"

"Yes, I promise you that I won't let anything happen to either one of them. You can even come with us there ok?"

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea."

"I know a good doctor who can take a look at them too. I know that your worried about the baby but I have a fetal monitoring system at this place. You can trust me Drake to help you. I know what it's like to love someone that you shouldn't and to have everyone tell you to walk away but you can't. Love should never be denied no matter the consequences."

"Yeah, believe me, I love her more than I thought possible. I tried not to love her but it didn't work. I just couldn't stop, I couldn't get her out of my system."

"You really do have it bad for her don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Now let's prepare to move her."

They had to move her in a wheelchair wearing next to nothing, only a short hospital gown. They laid her down in the back of this van, that Gloria borrowed from a friend. It didn't take them long to get to the cabin. It looked really isolated from town thankfully. Drake wasn't sure what to do next but he knew that his place was beside her always.


End file.
